Fairytail: Ragnarok
by marethyu12345
Summary: Where this is power someone will use it for dark purposes. Dark guilds claim countless victims. This is the story of those who were plunged into the dark against there will. This guild of the fallen shall rise again to fight at Ragnarok. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of it assets. I do own my OCs though. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1: Judgement

_Fiore was a land filled with magic. Across all of it powerful magicians arose. Mage Guilds, groups of mages banded together with a common goal, worked to be the strongest. Those who followed the laws set by the Magic Council were officially recognized and deemed legal guilds. The most famous among those being guild such as Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Fairytail, and Raven Tail. Then there are the dark guilds. They are filled with dark mages each with their own evil goal. They work outside the law using inhumane magics and power to further their own goals. Many fall victim to these dark guilds some succumbing to the dark powers..This is the story of those who refused. This is the story of those that have fallen and decided to rise again. Ragnarok is upon the world and the fallen heroes will rise again from Valhalla._

The dark guild has been hiding out in the village for weeks now. They entered slowly one by one. They needed to get in without being noticed. A few "merchants" here a few "travelers" there and slowly their numbers grew. When they believed their numbers sufficient they struck. In the middle of the night they began entering the houses and binding the villagers house by house. The few who put up resistance were either killed or badly beaten. When they were done bodies littered the streets and houses were burning. They dragged the survivors into a nearby cave. The cave smelled of death and mold and a strange noise could be heard. Within was an altar engraved with skulls, violent deaths, scenes of great horror. It seemed to radiate evil and the torches around it seem to barely glow. They brought the villagers to it one by one and from each was pulled what little magic they possessed. Their magic and when that ran out their life force. All that they left with withered corpses which quickly crumbled away. The energy began to collect into a floating orb. The villagers cried out as each of them were in turned sacrificed to the dark ritual. The number of villagers dwindled down to just one child. He was placed directly below the orb. The ground around him swirled with golden light and dark energy.

 _Those bastards, I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay._ The boy was different from the rest. While everyone else had been terrified, whether for themselves, friends, or families, he felt only anger. Angry that people like this could exist. That people like this were able to get away with this. He sent a silent plea out. _People like this cannot be allowed to exist. They must pay._

The dark guild continued on chanting their dark ritual. Without the slightest bit of remorse. They carried on. They only wanted power and with this ritual their god would be allowed to walk this earth and bring them into a new dark age.

The boy felt the dark energy pulsing through him, it pressed against his consciousness threatening to overtake his senses. He struggled but eventually lost in this mental tug of war. His head slumped forward unconscious. When he opened his eyes he was standing in an empty plane. The world was devoid of color, everything black and white.

"You going to give up that easily" A female voice called from behind him.

The boy turns around and there before him is a woman clad in dark silver armor. On her back rests a giant executioner's blade and a giant set of scales stands behind her.

"The dark guild opened a portal into this realm. They plan on bringing their dark god out. What they didn't understand is that if you open a door something will try to get through be it what you wanted or not. Their chants bring their god closer but just as their calls for death brings him forward your call for revenge is stronger. You wish to stop them then do it."

"How can I stop them, I can't even remain conscious from their magic how can I stop them?" the boy was furious now. They tore apart his town and they were about to get away with it.

"Take up my sword and scale. Embody my power become the judge, jury and executioner. Use their magic against them. Rain down upon them divine judgement. Awaken and call my name."

The boy's eyes snapped open the chants were now louder and the magic even more overwhelming but his fury overwhelmed it all. He focused all that anger into willing his body to move into forming just one word, into one name. With all the fury he screamed.

"Nemesis!" The results were like that of an explosion. A great surge of power had come through the portal. The dark guild watched in awe thinking there grand plan had been completed. The boy was now covered in a dark silver armor coming down around his sides like a rib cage leaving his chest uncovered. A black tattered cape covered his back. His eyes changed to a dark gold.

The leader approached slowly out of fear and awe. "We have summoned you to this world. With your power we will take over this world. We will usher in a new dark age. We-"

His words were cut short as a large blade appeared in the boy's hand relieving the leader of his head. They stared in fear and surprise. Strange symbols appeared around the boy attempting to contain him. They glowed red and crackled with energy. With little effort the boy broke through the magic simply pushing through its barriers. He stared at them a wave of energy coursing through the cave. This energy pushed them back afflicting them with terror at the sheer amount of anger and power. They tried to flee but the boy disappeared and reappeared at the entrance. He brought the sword down releasing a golden black blade of energy. It cut through them severing everything in its path. This was not a fight, this was a mass execution. He did not stop till every last mage laid dead. When all were left as corpses he appeared before the altar cutting it to pieces.

As he walked to the mouth of the cave his anger slowly subsided. The guild had met divine judgement for their crimes. With this his power started to dwindle. His sword and armor shattered leaving no evidence of it having been there. The cape slowly grows leaving him in a large cloak that completely hides his face.

Only now did he feel sadness. His anger no longer supporting him he collapsed. His body felt impossibly sore. His consciousness flickered in and out his vision blurring and his senses slowly dulling. His body was being torn apart from the inside his body unable to contain the magic. As he faded away, his breathing slowing to a stop, the last thing he saw was a figure in a grey cloak.


	2. Chapter 2: Ragnarok

The boy awoke to a white marble ceiling. His mind felt foggy and he couldn't think clearly. He attempted to sit up but quickly gave up on that. He felt very tired barely having the energy to turn his head. As he looked to his sides he saw he was in some form of infirmary. Crystals inlaid into the walls and ceiling produced light. The room was filled with wooden beds all cleanly made. The room was a few feet longer than the bed allowing people to get through. The boy saw one other person in the infirmary who appeared to be sleeping. It was a girl with black hair who seemed to be bandaged from head to toe. As he examined the room a new girl who looked about his age walked it. She had red hair and gold eyes. She had on a gray t-shirt and black pants.

"Oh you are awake" she said noticing him. "You must be starving, you've been out for a week after all.

 _A week! What happen -_. The memories of his encounter with the dark guild flooded back to him. He felt his eyes starting to water fighting back tears.

The girl noticed this and patted him on the shoulder attempting to comfort him. After a few seconds he pulled himself back together. He looked at the girl next to him. As he took a closer look he noticed on each of her fingers she had what appeared to be golden rings and around her neck a gold necklace. The necklace had gold feathers hanging from it leading down into a crystal that seemed to have a small fire burning inside it. She smelled like incense and wood smoke.

"Where am I?" the boy asked. " Who are you? How did I get here?"

"You are currently in the guild hall of the guild Ragnarok, specifically the infirmary. You've been recovering here for a week. Your wounds have been healed but your body is still tired and adjusting. As for who I am, my name is Kiarah Kaen the guild's healer. I've been tending to your wounds since you got here." She pause thinking. "I think the guild master should explain how and why you're here. He is currently resting in his office but he said he wanted to talk to you as soon as you're awake. Here I'll help you up. Your legs might be still weak from not using them."

The boy tried to protest feeling as weak as he did but when she grabbed his shoulder a warmth spread through his body filling him with energy. He felt like he could run a marathon without breaking a sweat.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked as she began leading him down through the winding hallways.

"I am the guild's healer aren't I? What type of healer would I be if I couldn't use magic?"

"What type of magic do you use?" The boy had not seen much magic outside the dark guild encounter. In his town there were no magic users as it was a relatively remote village.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face," If you want to find out then when your better let's spar. I heard you have a pretty powerful magic"

The boy looked at her slightly confused. "Fight, I thought you were the guilds healer. Do you know another magic to fight with besides healing?"

Frustrated now Kiarah replied, "No, my magic has multiple uses, also if I need to heal someone in battle I need to know how to fight don't I?"

The boy quickly nodded in agreement not wanting to further annoy her. The two of them finally came to a stop in front of a pair of large doors. They slowly began to slowly open and he was amazed by what he saw. The walls were covered in bookshelves. Lining all of them were books of all varieties. Some looked like stories, some had strange writing he couldn't decipher. The most noticeable feature was the tree growing through the middle of the room. Wrapped around it were stairs leading to the next floor, and the next, and so on as it seemed the room did not end just continuing up forever.

"Hello there Kiarah, I see our guest has awoken," a voice called out from above. Looking up a man stood about ten floors up. The figure walked to the stairs on the tree and then walked off. The boy stared in surprise and both Kiarah and the man smiled at his reaction. As he began to near the floor he slowed to a stop hovering to a few inches off the floor before dropping the last few inches. Now that he was closer the boy saw that it was in fact the man in grey before he blacked out. "Thank you for bringing him you may go"

Kiarah pouted "Can't I stay, I'm curious about the new guy. I won't bother anyone, please? The man looked to the boy who just nodded.

Kiarah smiled as the man turned around walking to a small desk at the base of the tree. The wooden floor in front of the desk bent slightly as two chairs appeared to grow out of it. The man sat behind the desk and Kiarah and the boy sat in the new chairs.

"I welcome you to the guild hall. My name is Rorik Wotan, the guild master of Ragnarok. I assume you have many questions" the man began "They will be all answered in time but first I need to answer some of mine. First off what is your name?"

"My name is Marethyu, Marethyu Retnuh."

"Well then Marethyu tell me. What exactly happened that day I found you."

Marethyu recounts his tale, the village, the dark guild, the strange woman, and the execution of the dark guild. Both Kiarah and Rorik listening intently. When he finished they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"That is quite the tale Marethyu, normally I would be a bit skeptical but I when I picked you up I saw the altar and the corpses like you said. When I found you your body had started to fall apart. If it wasn't for my magic you would have died, or should I say stayed dead."

Marethyu looked up in confusion and fear "What do you mean stay dead?"

Rorik went to respond but Kiarah excitedly chimed in "Master Rorik has the magic called **Valhalla** he can in essence reincarnate someone into a stronger body. This body heals faster while in this guild hall which he can also create with his magic. Because of someone gaining a new body someone who has died recently can be saved. Although if the person is dead it takes a lot out of Master Rorik. "

Rorik sighed, " Thank you Kiarah, as she was saying I used my magic on you to save you. When I found you your body was being torn up by the magic in you. The magic you possess is a very powerful and very ancient magic long thought lost. Your body had not been trained to handle the strain and so it died. You possess what is called Take Over Magic. Yours specifically is called **Take Over: Divine Soul**. A normal body can't handle the power of a divine."

 _Divine soul, so does that mean that lady was a goddess. That would explain all the the power._

"Even now your body still can't handle the full power so I use locked away some of it using **Rune** **Magic.** The seals will restrain the power so it shouldn't cause anymore damage. Although now there is one more important question. What do you plan to do now?"

 _What should I do? It's not like I have anywhere to go now. The village is gone, I don't know any of my family and I don't have any money._

"Looks like your don't know what to do. Well how about this Marethyu," He stood up grabbing a stamp off one of the selves behind him. "As It seems you have nowhere to go and with that power of yours you could do a lot of good, why don't you stay here and train to use it? You can learn to harness that power inside you and make sure no one else has to go through what you did. Make sure no one else has to lose their family, their home, their life. Will you join Ragnarok and rise from the fallen to make sure no one else has to fall?"

Marethyu stood thinking he knew that he never wanted anyone else to feel how he did. He may not have had a choice in how he got his powers but he knew how he would choose to use it. "I will never let anyone else fall" He stepped forward rolling up his sleeve.

Rorik stepped forward placing the stamp onto Marethyu's shoulder. He lifted it revealing a wolf head with an open maw and surrounded by broken chains.

"Welcome Marethyu to Ragnarok"


	3. Chapter 3: The Arena

Walking out of his office I noticed a few things I didn't notice on the way here. Every hallway seemed the same, no matter which way I turned I could never seem to find a different hallway. It seemed to be an endless maze. Kiarah had ran off without me and as soon as she ran around the corner she was gone. After wandering for what seemed like an hour a voice seemed to echo through the hallways

"Everyone please report to the dining hall for dinner"

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food. _I wish I could find the dining hall, at the rate this is going I might die of starvation before I find it._ As I rounded the corner this time something was different. This hallway had a large set of doors. Inside I could hear people chatting, dishes being moved, and music playing. As I step in both Rorik and another girl about my age with green hair, a white shirt, and black skirt stood at the fair end of a large table. People on either side of the table are eating, drinking, partying. I see Kiarah sitting between a man with no shirt and a necklace of animal fangs, and very tall and skinny man with short black hair and a katana on his side.

Walking further into the room Rorik notices me and whispers something to the green haired girl. A small magical symbol appears in front of him as he stands up. Everyone starts to quiet down as his voice booms loudly. "I would like everyone to give a welcome to our newest member Marethyu Retnuh. Treat him well for he has faced a great trial and had proven his worth."

Many of the guild members let out a cheer and toast to their new member. Most members went to continue on with their eating, some welcomed me as I walked past. I made my way over to an empty chair across from Kiarah. A blonde haired girl was sitting to my right and a man with top hat with black and white checkers to my left. The girl was eating while the man appeared to be shuffling a deck of cards. As I sat down a strange ball of light flew over and placed down a small pizza. It had my favorite toppings on it, pepperoni, sausage, and bacon.

"Hello there," the girl to my right said in between bites of what appeared to be ramen. "My names Grace, Grace Kijo. You're the new recruit right. The master says you're pretty powerful, let's fight.

Kiarah immediately jumped out of her chair, "Hey no fair, he said he'd fight me first"

The two began arguing over who would fight me first. Not wanting to get caught any further in this argument I began to make away. The man to my left threw two cards which embedded into the table in front of each girl, "If you guys want to fight so much I'll take you both on." He looked extremely irritated at their argueing. He stood up and walked away. Both Kiarah and Grace looked at each other and smiled. The two people next to Kiarah also stood up. They all began walking towards the exit and Grace grabbed my arm dragging me along. A few other people who overheard this started to leave including the green haired girl. I was dragged out into the hallway, pizza slice still in hand, and around another few corridors.

Soon I was dragged into a large room. It had rows of wooden benches around a massive rectangular pit. About halfway through the pit on either side was a set of stairs. The bottom of the pit looked like it was sand and rock. Everyone began taking their seats as the fighters went down the stairs. I went to sit down but Grace grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you join us, Ace is really strong and this will allow you to ease your way into your new body." I looked over at the card guy who was shuffling his deck of cards. _So Ace is his name, I might as well join in I can just hang back. Especially seeing as I have no idea how to use my magic yet._

"Sure I guess, but you guys are gonna have to take the lead in this fight. I'm not very good."

"Cool now we get to see what your magic is" Grace said excitedly "You don't mind if he joins do you Ace?"

"Whatever, either way it's gonna end the same." As he says this he begins to spread the cards out in a circle around him, they continue to float there as if on an invisible table.

"No way we'll beat you this time," Kiarah screamed back " this won't be like last time"

On either side the stairs began to extend flattening to be equal with the walls. Grass spread out on various parts of the field and torches appeared on the walls. A large counter appeared in the air, it began counting down. 3, 2, 1, and Begin flashed in bright letters.

The area around me was immediately filled with magic.

" **Phoenix Cloak** " Kiarah screamed and her arms were coated in flaming feathers.

" **Take Over: Lilith Soul** " Grace yelled next. Her skin paled to a gray color, and she grew black wings. Her hair changed to solid black, and her eyes changed to a purple. Finally her outfit changed into a black dress.

I stood back as they charged forward their magic charging up as they both unleashed an attack.

 **Phoenix Flare**

 **Dark Burst**

Flaming feathers flew through a beam of condensed dark energy spiraling towards Ace. He stood there unfazed as his cards restacked in his left hand. He brought his left hand down to his left side and then drew a card as he would a sword, throwing it towards the floor in front of him. " **Stone Wall** " A wall of stone rose out of the ground. The attacks hit it destroying it but he was untouched. He rose his left hand and the cards quickly spread out around him. He quickly drew three cards throwing them. I managed to get out of the way of the one thrown at me as embedding into the wall behind me. Kiarah and Grace weren't so lucky. As they were still charging him they didn't have enough time to dodge getting hit directly. The cards hit them exploding, Kiara's releasing a blast of lightning, and Grace's a blast of ice. They both were stopped in their tracks looking very hurt. " **Elemental Burst** " Ace gestured to the card behind me and it exploded releasing a large fireball. I fell down hitting my head and blacking out.

"Back again I see," I turned around seeing Nemesis, I was back in the empty plane from before. "You have my power and it seems you were gifted with a stronger body, yet here you are.

"I don't know how to use the power, last time it just happened"

"You know that you possess **Take Over: Divine Soul** and you know how to call for my power. All you need to do is call for the power. Take ahold of it again." As she said this the world faded as I regain consciousness. I started to stand back up and saw that both Kiarah and Grace were in bad shape. Ace looked like his clothes had been charred and there were various slash marks in them.

"Oh your back up, maybe you're not completely weak," Ace stared at me, "So you gonna do anything or just keep standing there." He gestured to the two girls on the floor. "Think you can put up more of a challenge then these guys" At this he threw another card straight at me. Just before it hit I reached inside calling upon my magic.

" **Take Over: Nemesis Soul**!" A burst of energy erupted from me. It was just like before but this time it didn't seem as strong. There was almost no pain. _Must be the seals_. My cloak faded back into my cape, the armor reappearing. I reach out and the sword appeared intercepting the card which left a layer of ice on it.

"So you were hiding this power, this might actually be fun." Ace smiled drawing three more cards. I quickly appeared in front of him catching off guard punching him in the face. It sent him skidding backwards a few feet. He threw the cards he had drawn but I cut them in half breaking the spells. I smiled at the energy coursing through me. I dashed towards him bring my sword down in a overhead slash. He grabbed multiple cards between his fingers blocking the sword with their edge as if they were claws. I jumped back a few feet ready to continue my assault.

"You're not half bad Marethyu, it seems I might have to get a little serious if I want to beat you." He said with smile. He seemed to be enjoying the fight now. He drew his cards back into his left hand dropping it to his side again. He drew one card. "You better get serious if you plan on stopping this." His deck of cards shrank about a fourth of its size. He drew back his card which was now glowing red and threw it. " **Aces High** " The amount of energy the card was letting off was intense. I began charging all my energy into my blade. I released it all in one burst swing the sword towards the card releasing the energy as a dark golden crescent. " **Judgement Slash** "

The two attack collided in the middle. They pressed against each other each fighting for the upper hand. They exploded violently releasing a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared we were both still standing.

"Not bad kid, but not good enough" I fall to my knees completely out of energy. "Get stronger and maybe one day you'll be able to give me an even fight" He throws one more card at me a small jolt of lightning going through my body and I black out.


	4. Chapter 4: Devil's Luck

"You should have seen him Master, he made Ace have to get serious." I hear a familiar voice say as I slowly wake up. Marethyu slowly opens his eyes to see that standing beside him is Kiarah, Rorik and the green haired girl.

"That is quite impressive he must be around A-Class to have Ace acknowledge him even a little." The master seemed genuinely impressed. Marethyu began sitting up.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." He winced as his overexerted muscles tensed up. Glancing down he noticed his pants were tattered and the scraps left from his heavily damaged shirt lay on the floor next to him. His cloak was placed on the chair beside him remarkably undamaged. Kiarah had both her hands on his chest pushing golden energy into it. He watched as all the burns, scrapes and wounds he had acquired slowly heal. She stepped back visibly tired. The master put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done enough. Your magic was enough to heal his wounds. Go get some rest. You fought hard as well and healing Marethyu must have been taxing on you." She walked away tiredly. The master watched her though then turned back to me. "I'm impressed boy, I knew you were powerful from when I found you but to challenge Ace. He is one of our strongest A-class mages. Once you're feeling better come find me. We will get you some proper training so you can use your magic better and to learn how to handle yourself better in a fight. I'll leave you to rest." With that Master Rorik walked off.

"Hello," Marethyu turns around having forgotten the green haired girl was still here. "Your name's Marethyu right?" He nods his head. "I'm Lexi, Lexi Aesir. I saw you fighting the other day. You put up a really good fight. Few people have pushed my brother, Ace, that far."

"Wait Ace is your brother?", Looking at her he never would have guessed. They didn't really seem the same. She seemed very shy compared to the confident fighter he faced yesterday. She also gave off a friendly presences as opposed to Ace's more intimidating one.

"Yes, me and my brother have been here since we were kids. Master Rorik took us in and helped us learn magic to protect ourselves." She raised her hand and a small green magic circle appeared. It looked like a small visualizer . "I have to say though it's been a long time since I've seen him enjoy a fight. He must have enjoyed having a challenge again. Thank you." She smiled before leaving me to rest.

The next day Marethyu was told he was good to leave. His wounds had already healed completely due to Kiarah's magic and from the stronger body given to me by the Master. Now that he was healed he made his way to Master Rorik's office. Just like the dining hall the second he went around the hallway corner it was there at the end of the hall.. Magic was definitely at work because it was not where he remembered it to be. He pushed open the doors entering the large library like office. The Guild Master sat at his desk staring at a large book that's pages rapidly turned.

"Ah Marethyu you arrived." Rorik looked up from his book a glowing symbol flickering in his eye. He closes it gesturing to the space in front of his desk as a chair grows out of the wooden floor. "Please have a seat."

Marethyu approached Rorik's desk taking a seat. He glanced down at the book noticing that its pages were written in a language he had never seen before. Staring at the pages closer he could make out one word; Nemesis.

"Oh you must be curious about the book. In light of you discovering your magic as **Take Over: Divine Soul** I decided to do some research into it. While there is little information about the magic itself I have found many entries about the divine and this page here", he pauses gesturing the book, "is about the Goddess of Retribution Nemesis. While there isn't much info on her it is said she is extremely powerful and brought down divine judgement upon those she deemed as having committed a crime." He looked back up at Marethyu, "So while we don't have a lot of information on your magic we have more than we did before. In light of this now that we know what you are dealing with its time you start training your training. We have a few other **Take Over** mages in our guild and so it would best if you trained under one of them. Out of them I recommend having Grace teach you as her **Take Over: Devil Soul** would be the most similar to your **Take Over** , but if you wish to have a different mage train you that would be fine. Regardless of which mage you pick you will end up a part of their team so that you can gain some field experience."

Marethyu appeared to think it over for a few moments. After a minute or so he looked back up at Rorik. "I'll go with Grace then. We already talked to each other and having fought alongside her once already I think she would be the best choice.

"If you're are sure than I will send for her to meet you in the training hall. I'm sure by now you understand how the halls work. Please head there when you leave." Rorik then shifted his gaze back down to the pages as they began to flip rapidly again. Taking this as a cue to leave Marethyu stood up and left Rorik's Office.

Navigating the hallways was already easier for Marethyu. It took only one turn this time to find the training hall. The room was dark with a faint glow at the end. He moved forward slowly able to sense magic somewhere within the room. It seemed to shift slowly twisting and turning. The faint noise of metal dragging on stone occasionally broke the silence.

"Hello?" stepping further into the room the magic's movement stopped. It went completely silent. He took a few more steps towards the glow. Halfway to the glow he stopped again. The noise could be heard faintly once more this time slightly louder.

"It almost sounds like its getting SH-"

 **CLANK**. Faster then he could react something wrapped around his legs pulling him upside down dangling him by his ankles. Lacrima crystals turned on flooding the room with light. Through squinted eyes he could make out the figure of a certain black haired demoness trying, and failing, to contain her laughter.

"Hey Mare, glad you decided to hang out with me for training" She gestures with her hand and the grip on his ankles loosens dropping him.

 **THUD**. Half blinded and upside down he was unable to catch himself as she dropped him. Rolling over and rubbing his head he looked around now able to see just what had grabbed him. Covering a large portion of the floor were black chains. Some climbed up around the walls. They seemed to wreathe around as if they were alive.

"Was that really necessary?" He glared at the laughing girl."Also Mare, really?"

"Necessary, No, but it was definitely amusing" Ignoring the second question she holds her hand out to help him. He grabs it begrudgingly, pulling himself to his feet. "On a serious note I'm glad you decided to join our team. You seemed pretty strong and we could use more people like you one our team."

"Well Rorik said I'd be joining the team of whoever I picked to train me and you were recommended. Although he didn't really explain anything about the teams." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Grace sighed changing out of her demon form.. "Of course he didn't. Well essentially the guild is divided into teams. They range from anywhere from 2-6 members. They are normally all about the same level of power with a single S-Class mage leading them. Our team consists of me, Ace, Lexi, Kiarah and now you. Together we form Devil's Luck. Once you get your power under control we can start training as a group. Eventually we will get sent out as a team on jobs and missions." Walking to the training room doors closing them with a smile that made Marethyu wonder if the devil was just in her magic. "Until then though I'm in charge of your training."

Marethyu backed away terror on his face wondering just what he had agreed to.


End file.
